Assassin Altair's Eagle Day Care
by Sp00kworm
Summary: As punishment for his arrogance, Altair has been stripped of his title and forced...to run a daycare? With four mischievous baby Assassins on hand, and concerned parents how will he cope? Not to mention he has little knowledge of children and a low tolerance for annoyance. Yes, this would surely be his greatest adventure yet...if he can survive the first day. (AU- Modern Corporate)
1. Chapter 1

'Assassin Altair's Eagle Day Care' was the latest in a chain of day care centres to be opened across the world, by a company know as 'The Brotherhood'. With few staff and too many centres, they had been forced to send in the most...unwilling of employees to man the new buildings, and look after the children who attended the all day care. Altair was one of said, unwilling employees. Being forced to go and run a day care wasn't particularly hard, but having no staff to do the caring of the children was another matter. He was a manager, not a baby sitter. He wasn't paid to go and make sure a kid sat on his potty before he peed himself. Altair's job was far above said labours, but that wasn't what the management above him had in mind. Altair had always been a fiery tempered and somewhat arrogant man, although he did little to speak unless necessary or provoked. His rebuttal of those lower than him had landed him with this punishment, and he was less than happy to be thrown into this new company endeavour, which would care for the employee's children while they worked in the day. It was a win-win for both company and the employed, but that didn't make it any easier for Altair. Having no children of his own, he had little knowledge of how to care for troublesome three and four year old kids ( he had consequently spent nights reading 'Caring for Your Child' books- a laborious task) and was ill equipped and very much unwilling to do this job.

That didn't mean the bosses were going to let him off, oh no, he was to run the centre until a suitable replacement came along. So, Altair knew he'd be looking after screaming children for a long while, and he prayed to god that it was easier than he had been told.

Altair had spent the entire evening dreading this moment. He'd stayed up most of the night with nightmares about the horrendous children he was going to be left with, and he almost stayed at home and was going to refuse to go in and leave his job. Then he realised he'd be penniless and jobless, so he'd have to suck it up. He turned the sign on the door to 'open' and paused, waiting for the sea of children to appear on the horizon and engulf him. Nothing happened. He sighed and frowned before whipping back inside and making for his desk in the small office. At least he could have a haven there, away from screaming children and crayons. Altair slumped down in his large backed office chair and rubbed his face with his hands. The stress was already getting to him. He'd been told to expect the children about ten minutes after eight o'clock, and that the parents would have to sign some paper work before they could be left with him. Paper work and children- great. Altair ran a hand through his short dark hair and peered at his name stamped into the brass plate on his desk. His own reflection stared back at him and he looked at the scar across his lips, near the corner of them, but very visible to those who looked at his face long enough. His eyes were a hard shade of golden brown and his chin, jaw and upper lip had signs of stubble growing on them. The ringing of the door bell pulled him from his staring and he smacked his head on the back of his chair before getting to his feet and straightening his white shirt. Time to speak to fussy parents.

When he approached the cloak room of the centre he was met with the sight of a frowning father and mother. The mother was dark skinned woman, she looked to have native roots and the father more tanned, almost like he had Mediterranean heritage. The child was thumping his father, who had him secured with one large arm, on the shoulder and grabbing for his mother, who was smiling at him and then turning to scowl at the father and speaking to him in a clipped tone. The child had his hair pulled back in a small pony tail near the top of his head, much like his father who's was lower at the nape of his neck, the smaller pieces of hair curling around his little ears. The child scowled at his father and grabbed at the man's pony tail, tugging harshly. Altair opened the door and listened as the father pried the boys hands away.

"Let go now Connor!" The child, Connor presumably, sneered and tugged again making his father grunt and scowl at him. The mother then swiftly took Connor under the arms and rested him in the crook of her elbow.

"Ratonhnhaké:ton. Stop that. Calm yourself." She bounced the boy in her arms and the father huffed walking through the now open door, straightening his tie out as he did.

"The boy needs to be learn to be on his own. He can't have you babying him constantly Ziio." The woman rolled her eyes and frowned at him.

"You just can't admit that he prefers me over you Haytham. I see no problem with his attachment." She smiled down at the boy and pushed a small braid behind his ear, only for it to swing back into his face.

Haytham, the father of the boy, straightened his back and ushered Ziio through the door when he saw that their whole act had been witnessed by another. Altair watched as he plastered a small, constrained smile on his face and then took in his appearance. He was in a pristinely pressed navy blue suit jacket and trousers, a red tie, ruby cuff links and a pressed white shirt, tucked into his trousers. A brown belt held his trousers up and brown leather, shined shoes were on the ground in front of his own. Altair met the man's steel blue eyes and raised an eyebrow until he offered a hand to shake. Altair took the man's right hand with his left and watched as Haytham eyed the place where his ring finger used to be. After the hand shake he coughed into his fist.

"Excuse the row. The boy is simply far too attached to his mother, and seems to dislike me taking him away from her for any period of time." The young boy didn't speak but clutched the cloth of his mother's top as he looked at Altair with deep dark, brown eyes. Altair drew his attention back to Haytham.

"He'll be fine here. I have something you need to sign before you leave." Haytham nodded, happy with the lack of pretty words Altair spoke- although that was zero. Ziio smiled at him and nodded as he lead the family towards his office.

After opening the door he noticed Ziio was pulling a small case behind her.

"What is in there?" Haytham groaned and sat in a chair on the other side of the desk.

"The boy insisted he had to bring his toys, and of course she couldn't say no to his face." Ziio scowled at him as she sat down with Connor in her lap.

"He likes his own toys. I thought he'd be happier being left here if he had his own toys." Connor smirked from his mothers lap at his father and pulled at the navy shirt he had obviously been stuffed into by his father that morning. Haytham scowled at the child and leant forward.

"Can we just sign this paper work and leave please." He peered at a silver watch on his wrist. "I have to be at work soon." Ziio shook her head but smiled none the less, she seemed to love the man too much, but it was obvious there was a rivalry between the two boys for her attention. Altair nodded and pushed a piece of paper forward.

"Both of you need to sign the bottom...please." He passed a pen to Haytham who cursively scrawled his name on the bottom to seal his son's fate. Ziio scanned the paper before carefully printing her name on the bottom and writing Connor's full name on the dotted line.

Altair took the paper and pen back from them and looked at the paper.

"Ratonhnhaké:ton Kenway?" Both parents looked shocked at his pronunciation of the name and Ziio slyly smiled at her husband.

"Most can't pronounce it. We call him Connor for short." The boy in her lap smiled a small smile and nodded peering to look at the items on the desk with interest. Altair flipped his hand slightly placing the paper away.

"I speak Arabic and Hebrew. Perhaps that helped. The boy will be fine with me until the designated pick up time. I assure you." Haytham nodded and smiled turning to Ziio.

"See my dear. He will be fine. Now come along." He quickly plucked Connor from his comfotable place on his mother's lap and frowned as Connor sneered at him and gritted his teeth, grabbing hold of his hair again in a tight fist. Haytham glared at his son.

"Connor. Let go right now young man." Connor glared back.

"No." Haytham raised an eyebrow.

"What?" Once again Connor sneered.

"No. I wont, father." Haytham growled and pinched the boy's sides harshly. Connor squeaked and released the man's hair. In a swift movement he'd manoeuvred the boy into Altair's arms was at the door, Ziio being pulled along by the arm, her two braids fluttering slightly as Haytham lead her through the door.

"I will pick him up at four o'clock. Good day, Mr Ahad."

Both were gone in a few minutes and Altair was left with a wriggling native boy sneering at him with gritted teeth.

"Ista! Ista!" He grabbed the air with chubby hands and scowled as Altair tightened his arms, allowing no room for escape. Scowling Altair frowned at the boy with an icy glare.

"She is gone. She'll be back later, now be quiet." Connor huffed and thumped Altair's shoulder with a balled fist.

"Let me go." He thumped Altair again and the man sighed before walking to the gated play area and dangling the boy over the fencing. Connor gripped his shirt with surprising strength and gave him a stoic look. Altair raised an eyebrow and pinched the boys sides. Connor squirmed and dropped into the play area with a thump. He stared up at Altair who rolled his eyes and retrieved the suitcase. Pouring the contents over the fence.

"Play until the other children come." He stalked away before Connor could shout at him and looked to the entrance just as the door opened again with a small chime.

A laughing man walked in with his son sat upon his shoulders. Both were dark haired and had tanned skin, though they were obviously from the Mediterranean, as they spoke in rapid Italian, both laughing as they did so. Altair pushed the button for the second door and pulled it open so they could come in. The man was in a red dress shirt, ruffled down the buttons, and a black suit jacket and trousers, his shoes were black and white and shined. His hair fell in dark waves just to his shoulders. He smiled brightly and opened one arm, his other holding his son's leg so he rested safely on his shoulders.

"Ah! Ciao! My name is Giovanni Auditore, and this here is my son Ezio." The boy grinned down at Altair, his dark hair pulled back neatly with a red ribbon, and his dark eyes glimmering with mischief. Altair nodded and offered his hand to shake. As Giovanni shook his hand, he introduced himself.

"Altair. Altair Ibn La Ahad. Just Altair." Giovanni's smile fell slightly and he chuckled.

"Quite the mouth full amico mio!" Altair nodded.

"I have something for you to sign before you leave the child here." Giovanni nodded and followed, Ezio gripping his hair as he moved and sat down.

"Ezio, scendere par favore." His son pouted but allowed his father to sit him in the other chair next to him.

"Padre va bene." Ezio peered at Altair through dark lashes and grinned, closing his eyes, cheekily. Giovanni drew his own pen and signed the document, printing Ezio's name on the line. Altair took the paper and placed it on top of the last.

"Thank you. He is in good hands." Giovanni nodded and picked up Ezio with a smile.

"You be good Ezio. No pranks or trouble bene?" Ezio pouted and crossed his arms.

"Si papa." He then handed Ezio to Altair and sauntered out of the door with a wave as he made his way to his car.

Ezio turned to look at Altair and scowled, scrutinising his face, his eyes falling on the scar across his lips, then at the lack of the ring finger on his left hand. The italian boy curled his nose.

"How did you get those?" Altair sighed.

"What?" Ezio huffed taking hold of Altair's lips and pinching them together with one hand and pointed at Altair's left hand.

"How did you get that scar and loose your finger? Was it in a cool fight? Did you win?" Altair rolled his eyes and pulled the boy's prying hands away.

"Yes. I lost the finger when I got mugged once. The man drew a dagger and I lost a finger because of it., and got this scar." He couldn't tell the young boy the truth obviously. Oh yes he could see it- "Hey kids I lost this finger to get initiation into this great company called the Botherhood."- yeah, no. He'd lie for the year if he had to. Ezio's eyes twinkled and he wriggled around trying to poke the scar.

"Cool! Does it hurt if I poke it! Does it get you all the ladies?" The young boy wiggled his eyebrows up and down and Altair scowled at him.

"No." He then dropped him in the pen beside a sulking Connor, who's freckles scrunched as he sneered and curled his nose like a wolf cub. A wolf with little bite behind it. Ezio huffed and stood up.

"Hey! That hurt idiota!" Connor eyed the new comer and turned away, his back facing them, and began playing with a toy bow and arrow set. Altair rolled his eyes and strode away.

"Play until the others come."

Altair had only been sat in his office a few minutes when the bell chimed again and he was forced to go and open the magnetically locked door. A reserved looking father came in, with his son in tow. The boy was eyeing a golden pocket watch and peered up at the older man.

"Papa, when will you be back?" His father chuckled and knelt down beside him, point at the face of the watch.

"When this hand reaches the top," He moved his finger across the clock face, "and when this littler one reaches the fourth numeral Arno." Altair watched as the boy smile up at his father, his green t-shirt slightly crumpled, his jeans ripped with grass stains and his shoes a little scuffed. He seemed adventurous to say the least. His father tutted lightly and ran his hands through the boy's medium brown hair in an attempt to remove some of the tangles and brush the shoulder length mop behind the boy's ears. Altair strode over and eyed the child, who merely smiled back at the cold, icy golden eyes staring at him.

"I have some paper work you need to sign before you leave your son here Mr...?" The man gave him a small smile and stood up offering a hand. He was suited in a deep crimson jacket, black tie and black trousers, his hair, similar to his sons in colour, was pulled back into a neat pony tail at the nape of his neck.

"Ah. I am Charles Dorian. This is my son, Arno."

Altair gave the man a nod and lead him into the office. Charles seated himself with a strained smile, seemingly on edge for some reason or another, and patted the seat next to him, indicating for Arno to sit in it. Arno, still clutching the golden pocket watch, cambered up into the seat and sat, swinging his legs lightly as he clicked the pocket watch open and then pushed the lid back into place. Altair had to resist the urge to tug the device from the child's chubby hands.

"If you could just sign here Mr Dorian." Altair tapped the pen on the paper twice on the lines and waited as Charles scribbled his signature and print Arno's full name. A few seconds later Altair pulled the paper across the desk and glanced at the name before placing it on the pile with the other two.

"Well, if that is all I have an important meeting to attend. Arno, you be good." Arno nodded to his father as he and Altair followed him out of the office.

"Oui, I will papa! Don't worry!" He clicked the pocket watch open and smiled. Charles ruffled the boy's hair before turning away and going out of the door being held open by Altair.

Once out of sight Altair sighed and strode over to Arno before kneeling down to his level. He gave the boy a stone cold look.

"Go get in the play pen and I wont drop you in." Ezio rattled the bars of the pen, Connor frowning at him.

"Don't! It's a trap amico mio!" He then proceeded to rattle the bars and growled at the pen, pushing his chubby fist through the fence. Arno raised his eyebrows and clutched the watch tightly, pulling it towards his chest.

"Why monsieur?" Altair didn't even blink, his scar stabbing a small amount of fear into the young boy.

"Because I told you to, as your elder." Arno blinked and then frowned at him.

"Why should I? They don't seem to like it very much." Connor had joined Ezio by the fence, who gave him a cheeky smile, and was edging away from the touchy boy who seemed intent on exchanging a hug and a kiss on each cheek. The native boy seemed to be very uncomfortable with this idea, and edged away with a pink blush blossoming on the apples of his freckled cheeks. Altair scowled, his eyes positively glacial.

"Get in the play area." Arno huffed.

"No!" Altair sighed and turned slightly, Arno relaxing, before grabbing the boy under the arms and striding over to the fence. Arno squirmed and gripped the watch in his hand until the skin was ghostly white.

"Hey! Let me go!" Altair let out a short burst of air and shrugged his shoulders.

"No." And then dropped the French speaking child into the prison. "Now play until the rest of the kids come."

Another knock on the door interrupted his triumphant strides to his office. Altair groaned lightly under his breath and swivelled on the balls of his feet. He peered through the glass to see a couple with a blond haired child clutching one of their hands in one of his own. He was grinning with his eyes closed and a white toothy smile. Altair unlocked the door and watched as the family moved into the main room, happy smiles on their faces. Altair nodded to them and offered his hand, most people seemed to initiate hand shakes with him. The father smiled and offered his hand before his wife. Altair gripped it firmly and shook three times before releasing it from his hand.

"I have some paper work before you leave your..." Altair raised an eyebrow at the blond haired child who was eyeing him with a mirror expression, "...child here with us." The mother smiled at him and began tugging the other two along as Altair swiftly made his way to the office.

Both parents sat across from him until their son cheekily tugged his hands free from their grasp and began peering at the various objects around the room, poking a few of the vases with chubby fingers. Altair visibly tensed as the boy shook a few of the stands and tugged a book off of his neatly organised book case. His father frowned and shook his head.

"Edward. Come sit down. Those are not your things to mess with are they?" Edward hung his head and peered back at the expensive looking objects with gleaming blue eyes, full of want. He returned to his mother, who quickly pulled him up into her lap. Edward made a small grunt of protest and squirmed, trying to move to sit on his own, but quickly stopped struggling as he noticed the lack of chairs surrounding him. He huffed and slumped against his mother's stomach and watched Altair with stormy dazzling blue eyes as he handed the form over for his parents to sign. His father smiled and took a pen from his pocket and scribbled his name, Bernard Kenway, and his son's, Edward Kenway, before giving his wife the pen to sign as well. She did, signing her name as Linette Kenway. Altair nodded and gestured his hand towards a grumpy looking Edward.

"I can assure you Miss and Mr Kenway that your son will be safe and sound here." Edward eyed Altair as he stood up from the desk and came around and tried to pick him up from his mother's arms.

A small foot connected with his jaw and Altair scowled, snapping his head back to look at a smirking Edward. The boy was grinning in delight and Linette snorted before marching out of the room, the boy clamped in her arms. Edward was lashing out.

"'Ey! Put me down ma!" His mother snapped at him and the two men exited the office to watch the show. Linettte hissed at the poor boy.

"Silly child! How dare you kick Mister Ahad!" Edward snorted.

"Its not like he felt it ma!" She pried the boy away from her blouse and placed him in the play area. She pointed a finger at him and wagged it.

"That is besides the point Edward! Now you will stay there until your father and I pick you up later!" Edward growled and rattled the bars.

"But ma! You can't just leave me here!" She ignored Edward as he shouted from the play pen and grabbed Bernards arm before they both marched out of the building.

Altair watched the couple leave. With a swift movement he was towering over the group of four children with a stoic expression. Edward backed away from the bars and into the crowd of the other three four year old kids. All had their own annoyed expression on their face. Ezio's dark coloured eyebrows were crinkled deep and his mouth was set into a pout, both fists clenched. Arno was watching Altair carefully but also wore a frown, though not as deep, his mouth was set downwards as he ran his chubby hands over the pocket watch he had clenched between them. Edward had taken to sitting on one of the toy bins, his arms crossed and his mouth in a straight line as his blond eyebrows were furrowed. Connor seemed the most distressed in the pen. He had taken to pacing like a caged wolf. His mouth was set in a small sneer, his white teeth clenched, and his dark eyebrows shadowed his eyes in a frown. They almost appeared the colour of coal.

Altair watched the children carefully before he crossed his arms across his muscled chest, a frown appearing on his own face. He coughed into a hand and glared at the little tykes.

"Your parents have left you here until four o'clock today. No matter what, you wont be getting away, so don't try to pull any escape attempts." He held up his left hand for emphasis, "Or I might have to remove your fingers so you can't escape." The children all gaped at him. Happy with their reactions, Altair gave them a smug smirk which twisted his scar up on the corner of his mouth. They look rather scared of the man, and Altair leant over the fence.

"Do I make myself clear?" They all nodded their small heads with incredible speed and Altair nodded. "Good. Play until I come and collect you to have snacks." He gave them another cold glare with his golden coloured eyes before he strode away, his powerful arms swinging by his sides as he slammed the door to his office. The children all peered at each other with wide eyes, which slower became darker. There was no way they were staying trapped here. No way on this earth.

* * *

 **I hope you enjoyed reading this! I am currently finishing it so the next chapter will be up then the last soon after it!**

 **Comments, favourites etc, are all greatly appreciated!**

 **Spookworm**


	2. Chapter 2

**I can't swim...or climb a tree.**

With Altair locked in his office brooding, the four children were left to their own devices until he deemed it time for them to eat. The four looked at each other. All were analysing the other three around them. They were trapped in the play area together, and so, it would be the only way to escape the five foot fence enclosure. Ezio was the first to open his arms wide and grin, a cheeky smile on his face as he addressed the little band of four year old prisoners.  
"Well it looks like we're in this together miei amici!" Edward nodded and clenched his fist.  
"Aye, it looks like we're gonna have to work together to get out of here lads." Arno nodded and pocketed his golden watch before speaking.  
"Thats all good, but how to you propose we actually get out of here?" Connor raised an eyebrow at the three of them, obviously not on board with the idea, or perhaps more sceptical of their ability to be able to actually escape. Ezio laughed with another grin.  
"Its obvious isn't it?" The three of them gave him looks of confusion. He then sighed and pointed to the gate, the latch securely pushed into place. "We need to move that latch, then the gate opens and we can escape through there." He moved to point to an open window which was letting in a cool breeze from outside. Arno nodded in understanding, somewhat impressed by Ezio's plan.  
"That's actually not too bad. I expected something really silly." He smiled at Ezio and tightened the ribbon in his hair. Edward let out a chuckle.  
"Aye! That sounds like a fine idea!" He turned to Connor. "What do you think?"

Connor looked at each of their faces with a somewhat shocked expression. The attention caused him to fidget slightly and he clutched his hands in front of himself, wringing them lightly as a light blush of embarrassment bloomed on his cheeks, making his freckles stand out. Still, they didn't stop staring, and Connor huffed, trying to blow off his embarrassment with anger.  
"It sounds flawed." Ezio's grin fell of his face and he raised an eyebrow in questioning.  
"Why? What wrong with it?" Connor averted his eyes to the gate, the blush still burning on his cheeks. He raised a coffee coloured finger to point at the latch.  
"How are we going to reach the latch?" Ezio opened his mouth but closed it just as fast. He held up a hand but came up with no good answer until Arno cut in with a smile and a mischievous twinkle in his eyes.  
"We can stand on each other's shoulders to reach it!" Ezio clapped the French boy on the back with a toothy grin before he turned to raise his eyebrows in mocking to Connor, who was even brighter in the face. Edward watched the exchange with a smirk, amused at the bickering. Ezio was about to make another jab until he stepped in, slinging an arm around Connor's shoulder.

"The lad was perfectly reasonable in asking Ezio and you know it." Connor scowled at the blond before he grabbed Edward's wrist in his fist and flung it back away from him, cheeks still burning red with embarrassment, and his nose and freckles crinkled in annoyance.  
"I didn't need your help." Edward grinned with white teeth before backing away, both hands raised in mock surrender. Ezio clapped his hands together.  
"So lets go then! The cervello uccello wont be in there all day!" The group gathered at the bottom of the, from their height, impossibly high safety gate. Arno tapped his chin thoughtfully, eyeing the top of the gate with a frown of thought.  
"So who goes at the bottom?" Edward grinned and was about to point to himself when Connor elbowed him aside.

"I will. I am the strongest." Edward scowled and puffed out his cheeks pulling on Connor's upper arm harshly, tugging him back a step. Connor peered down at the hand wrapped around his arm and sneered at Edward.  
"I should mate. I'm best suited since I'm the tallest." Connor frowned. They were all the same height. Edward looked around, following his gaze and huffed. "It doesn't matter. It should be me since I'm the oldest." Connor was going to protest until Arno pulled him lightly aside.  
"Just let the idiot do it. He's got the most weight to hold then." He flashed a wide toothy smile and Connor huffed in defeat, silently ready to see Edward struggle under the weight.  
"Fine then. I will go next." Arno and Ezio looked at each other in silent contemplation. One of them would have to go on top, preferably the lightest of the two. They eyed each other before Ezio sighed.  
"I think Arno should go at the top."

They all nodded and Edward manoeuvred himself in front of the gate. He then crouched slightly and held his palms upwards with his fingers interlocked.  
"Up and at 'em Connor." Connor scowled at the blond Welsh boy and placed his hands on Edward's shoulders, and his foot in the palms. He then pushed himself up, and heaved himself up and onto Edward's shoulders. Edward grunted slightly with the weight but held steadfast as Connor sat on his shoulders and offered his hand for Ezio to clamber up. The Italian grinned and pushed himself upwards from Edward's hand before being pulled up by Connor. He then pushed off of Edward's shoulders and up onto Connor's. Connor didn't even wince as Ezio tugged his braid harshly and at the roughly chopped chocolate coloured locks. He slapped at Ezio's fingers before offering his hand for Arno to climb up. Arno let out a breath at the task but used a shaking Edward for leverage and grabbed Connor's hand before he was passed up to Ezio who pulled him up from Connor. Arno grunted softly as he positioned himself on Ezio's shoulders and grinned as he was a good foot and half above the latch to the gate. He grinned as he fumbled with the white plastic latch and cheered as it clicked open. Ezio high-fived Arno before he looked down at Connor for another. The Mohawk frowned at him, confused but offered his palm. Ezio smacked it with his own and Connor raised his eyebrows in confusion of the action. Edward huffed from beneath the three of them.

"Can we hurry the celebrations along lads?" His legs had begun to shake and he was struggling to stay upright. Arno chuckled and grabbed hold of the fence before he pulled himself off of Ezio's shoulders and dropped down onto the floor with a small grunt. Ezio did the same, pulling himself up, gripping the fence before dropping gracefully on his feet with a small noise. They both turned to look at the office door with frowns as Connor grunted, sliding down Edward's back and onto the foam play mat.

With the gate swung open the children all grinned at each other, stepping out of the pen with their eyes twinkling in excitement. A sudden snore caught all their attention and they peered back at the office door, sharing conspiratorial glances, and their faces lighting up with glimmers of mischief. Ezio placed a finger to his lips and motioned for the other children to follow him as he tiptoed towards the large wooden door. The other three were more cautious to follow but peered into the crack with Ezio. Altair was sprawled in a large pile of cushions and throws, his eyes closed and his mouth slightly open as he snored softly. His brows furrowed and he snorted lightly turning slightly on his side, his arms thrown onto the pillows and his face crushed against a fluffy blanket. Ezio smirked before he pushed the door open a little further and pulled Edward in along side him. Arno covered his mouth and was about to protest before Connor grabbed his arm and tugged him aside with a frown, obvious unimpressed with their plan. Ezio grinned, grabbing a pen off the edge of the desk and motioned for Edward to do the same. Edward was more than happy to grab a marker pen from the pot and strode ahead of Ezio with a toothy grin. He then uncapped the marker and drew it around Altair's eyelid, drawing another two lines across his forehead and then down to his ear. Ezio covered his mouth to hide the giggles and then held up a finger before he drew across the top lip of their carer. The result was a curling moustache and Edward smirked wider before he drew a stubbly beard. Altair groaned in his sleep and swatted at their tiny hands.

"Maria not yet...s'too early...come back to bed..." He then turned to cuddle a pillow and Ezio snorted slightly before they both crept away and closed the door as they rejoined with the other two.

Arno was laid on the floor, a hand muffling his laughter, tears pricking the corners of his eyes. Connor cracked a smile at their graffiti, quite happy to get back at the older man for dropping him in the play pit, and using his father's technique no less. Ezio flipped his hand somewhat flamboyantly.  
"Si, I know. I'm too good am I not?" Edward thumped him in the arm.  
"Whatever. I drew more anyway lad!" Ezio huffed and Connor coughed lightly holding his hands in front of him.  
"Should we not be getting out...through the window?" Arno nodded in agreement, standing up off of the floor wiping at his eyes.  
"Oui. That was the plan was it not?" Ezio nodded and wondered over to the window, peering up at the ledge before he drew a chair over and hopped up.  
"See. I told you my plan was foolproof my friends!" Arno was quick to scramble up after him and nodded with a gentle smile.  
"Oui, it seems even the four of us could pull it of mon ami!" Ezio gave him a mock pout but grinned in amusement as Connor easily hopped up onto the ledge and swung himself out of the window, and rolled into the dirt. The others hadn't realised he'd grabbed his toy bow and tomahawk on the way out. He scanned the area and looked back with raised eyebrows.  
"Are you not coming?" Edward had hauled himself up with a large sack. He watched as the other two gave him curious looks. He shrugged pulling the sack over his shoulder.  
"What can I say. We'll need these lads I tell ya!" He then sat down and was about to shove himself out of the opening when a shout tore through the building.

"بحق الجحيم !أيها الأطفال غبي!"

They gulped and Edward quickly dropped out of the window as they heard banging coming from the office. They looked at each other and both Arno and Ezio were quick to drop out of the window and join the group. Arno frowned.  
"What do we do?!" Ezio pointed to the small woodlands that surrounded the centre.  
"We run I miei amici!" Connor sighed and took off before them all, vaulting the small fence before he turned to look back at them all.  
"As he said! We run!" Edward grinned and began after him with Arno and Ezio not far behind. All worked their small legs as hard as they could as they made for the safety of the trees.

Altair had been awoken by the sound of muffled laughing but had closed his eyes in protest. He didn't even remember flopping into the pile of pillows, never mind closing his eyes and actually falling asleep. He groaned and sat up rubbing his face before running a hand through his short dark hair. When he drew his hand back he frowned at the black streaks across his palm. Frowning he'd reluctantly gotten up and peered at the small mirror on the wall. His eyebrow twitched at the sight. A black curly moustache, an eyepatch and a crudely drawn beard. The children. A vein in his forehead thumped as he shouted.

"What the hell! You stupid children!" He stomped out of his office in time to see their heads disappear out of the window and watch them sprint for the woods. His anger was beyond extraordinary as he grabbed a wet wipe and rubbed the pen from his face and whipped back into his office throwing his shirt aside as he clicked a button under the desk. A small room opened in the bookcase and Altair growled pushing the wood panelling aside as he came face to face with his old work uniform. Killing people for a living was his usual get up. Why not scare the little tykes into submission? His grin was vengeful as he drew on the white uniform of an assassin of the order and clipped a large leather belt around his waist over a large red sash. Gently, he pulled his braces and hidden blade from its stand and clipped it around his left wrist and tightened the leather straps to hold it securely. Quickly he flexed his palm and flicked his finger, engaging the blade in the place where his finger used to be. Only his smile was visible in his reflection in the shining metal of the blade, and he chuckled lowly in his throat.

Oh yes. Those children were going to get the scares of their lives.

The group of four children had ran as fast, and as far as they could into the trees before they scrambled into a large group of shrubs, their chests heaving with the effort of running for so long. Ezio gasped before he sat down on in the dirt, leaning back on his arms as he listened for any sign of Altair following them. As he peered around the group a smile broke out on his face and laughs poured from between his lips as he leaned back further, his chest rumbling with laughter. Arno followed suit and began laughing gently, Edward gave loud harsh laughs and Connor chuckled gently. Soon they calmed themselves enough to sit and discuss the next stage of their plan, hiding from the very perceptive, and angry manager. Ezio was first to speak.

"So, how do you suggest we hide from the idiota?" Edward rubbed his chin thoughtfully and eyed the trees. Connor, following the blue eyes of the blond smiled.  
"The trees. We can hide up there and wait for him to pass us by." Ezio and Arno glanced at each other with frowns and uncertain expressions. Connor raised an eyebrow at the exchange.  
"What is wrong?" Ezio smiled sheepishly and rubbed the back of his neck.  
"Ah, well, the issue is, I cannot climb...trees." Edward hid his laughter in the sleeve of his top and Ezio frowned at him.  
"Its not funny blondie!" Edward snickered as Ezio grew more and more frustrated. Connor rolled his eyes.  
Can we please just get up the trees? At least then he wont see us when he comes looking." The rest of the group, although Arno and Ezio were more reluctant, nodded and watched as Connor scrambled up a tree before swiftly trying to copy his movements up into the branches.

Altair tugged his pristine white hood further over his face as he made it to the edge of the woods, where he'd seen the little group of trouble makers disappear into. He crouched down to peer at the small tracks created by tiny feet. They'd head straight, northward, into the woods and obviously one of them had took it upon themselves to raid his toy cupboard. Altair growled as he rubbed a small amount of dirt between his thumb and two fingers. With new confidence, he strode into the woods and watched the dirt, following the small prints in the soft earth. A grin overtook his features as he vaulted a stump and took off sprinting, still following the tracks of tiny feet. It had been a long time since he'd been in his element. Assassinations were his thing, though he now had other people to them for him, he had still taken it upon himself to do a few jobs he deemed others inferior to do. With a breathy huff he pumped his arms harder, brushing leaves and low hanging branches as he bolted into a small clearing. A small pond rippled nearby, and Altair was immediately tense. The silence was accompanied with the gentle rustle of leaves and whistle of the wind. A sudden crumple caught his attention and he whipped around with a scowl and tight lips. Nothing. There was no one in the clearing other than himself. A snicker caught his attention and he frowned, swiftly moving towards a large bush on nimble feet. Quickly he thrust his hand into the bush, and was met with leaves, twigs and air. Altair scowled. He'd never been wrong before.

"Where the hell have those children gotten off to?" He paced the clearing and flinched as something smacked him on the back of the head.

A small wooden arrow fell to his feet with a small suction cup on the end and brown speckled feathers attached to the end. Altair whipped around to peer into the trees. The leaves rippled with the gentle push of the wind, but no dark haired child stood there with a satisfied smirk on his face. He crouched down and picked the small fake arrow up between his forefinger and thumb, twirling the wood gently as he peered at the speckled feathers attached. It had been made by hand and was a little worn but polished from nimble fingers in the middle. Altair raised his head and squinted into the trees and sighed before glancing around and focusing his mind. Slowly, he opened his eyes and looked into the trees. Blue rushed before his vision and the trees lit up a pale blue. As he peered to his left he spotted a speck of gold through the now blue leaves before it was darting between the branches towards figures in the next tree. Altair grinned from under his hood and stood, pushing his white robes aside as he rushed up to the tree trunk and watched the children with a pulsing blue vision. Ezio was the first to hiss at the others, and through the leaves Altair watched him tug rather harshly on Connor's shirt. He chuckled as the small Italian child pointed to the clearing and the others all turned their heads as quick as lightning.

The first to speak was Edward in a harsh whisper as he hauled the bag higher onto his shoulder.  
"Where did he go? I swear lads he was there a second ago." Arno moved closer to the end of the branch and looked down at the small opening in the trees. Altair frowned, his vision fading slightly, and carefully shimmied around the trunk until he was within jumping distance of Arno, who was above him peering down. Connor shuffled along the next branch and balanced both feet on the brown bark before he gripped the branch and swung down, the branch clutched in his small fists as he hung and looked around. Altair grinned and took the arrow out of his belt before he crouched down and sent it flying towards Connor's back side. The boy let out a small grunt and flipped himself around on the branch with scary ease, glaring into the plants that surrounded him. He sighed and hauled himself back up into the tree, well he tried to, but was sent falling to the ground as Altair gave his small body a tug by the feet. Altair then jumped and took hold of Arno's small ankles before tugging him through the branches. Arno let out a loud "Oof" as he landed in Altair's outstretched arms. The boy blinked and then began squirming, his brown eyes wide with fright as the white hooded stranger, at least to his knowledge, grappled him to the floor and whipped his hands into a tight knot with a piece of rope. Connor had quickly recovered and was already off, bounding through the shrubs and undergrowth, making his way to a large pine tree.

Altair grabbed Arno and slung the boy over his shoulder before he made his way after Connor with a maniacal grin. Arno kicked his legs and cursed in French as the Assassin kept him firmly in place and sprinted after the native child. Connor's chest burned as he made with way up the pine tree, his small fingers becoming numb as he took hold of the rough bark and hauled himself higher, and away from danger. Altair was quick to gain on him, needing fewer of his longer strides, but cursed as the boy scrambled higher into the branches and escaped his clutches. Arno squirmed again and thumped Altair in the ches  
t."Let me go you secousse!" And suddenly, a brilliant idea came to mind as he watched the receding figure of Connor, who was quick to circle back to the other two escapees. With one child down, he could quickly get the other three with a simple trick and a small trap. He chuckled as he hauled the French boy higher onto his shoulder and then slunk back into the shrubbery to set up this simple yet wonderful scheme. Arno shouted as Altair travelled further and further into the woods.

"Aide moi! He has an evil plan! Help me!" He thrashed around until Altair turned his face with a twisted grin and slid a throwing dagger out of its sheath. The cold glint of the steal was enough to silence the poor boy.

The three escapees cringed as they heard the distant sound of Arno shouting. Guilt was definitely something on all their minds. Connor was still gasping for breath as he slumped in the branches of the tree, the other two exchanged worried glances as they thought of their next move. With Arno gone, it made it that much more difficult to decide how to proceed. Ezio sighed and began pacing along the thick branches of the tree.  
"So, how do we go about helping Arno?" Edward raised an eyebrow.  
"I thought you were all for escaping mate? Now you want to go rescue the lad?" Ezio sighed and waved his hand in an idle manner, a smirk crawling onto his lips.  
"No man should be left behind. We all get away or no one does." Edward huffed and rolled his eyes before pulling the dark coloured sack off of his shoulder.  
"Then, we'll be needing these, mates." He then opened the top and grinned at the other two. Inside were tiny gauntlet like contraptions. Blades were attached to roller mechanisms and protected by thick leather. Connor raised his eyebrows, taking out a pair of lightly tanned leather ones, the right one having a strange silver emblem fastened to the top side of the leather.  
"Where did you get these?" Edward tapped the side of his nose and passed Ezio a pair in black leather before he took a pair from himself.  
"Thats a secret, but what I can tell you is that they were labelled 'hidden blades'."

Edward shrugged and the three helped each other to strap the tiny hidden blades to their wrists. With smiles on their faces they flicked their wrists and awed at the blades before Connor wiggled one with a small fist. He rolled his eyes.  
"They are wood." Ezio frowned and peered at the blades on his own wrists before he huffed and ran his hand along the side of one. His palm came away unharmed. Edward huffed and pouted.  
"Aw thats shite that is. I thought for sure they were the real deal!" The group then turned, startled as a loud shout sounded throughout the wood.

"HELP ME! HE HAS A KNIFE! THIS MAN IS MEAN AND NASTY! I DONT LIKE HIM! HELP ME! EZIO! CONNOR! EDWARD! ANYONE HEL-" And the unmistakable voice of Arno was cut off. The group of three nodded to each other before Connor threw himself to the next tree.  
"This way! We have to help him!" And so they began to make their way through the branches to save the fourth escapee in their group.

Altair crouched in the bushes and watched the tree tops, his eagle vision pulsing blue as he waited for the familiar golden figures to rush through the branches. The French child he'd taken captive was tied to a large tree around the middle, his hands still bound and a nice cloth gag in his mouth so he couldn't make any more noise. The boy glared at him, his eyebrows furrowed and nose crinkled in an ugly snarl. Altair gave him no reaction and kept a straight face as he watched the surroundings. He heard a muffled noise from Arno and sunk into the leaves as he waited for the boys to come to his rescue. Ezio was the first to slink from the shadows and grinned with closed eyes as he came around the back of the ropes and tugged at the knot. He was quickly followed by Connor and Edward who were both quick to pull at the knots binding the boy to the tree. Arno was still thrashing around and Connor laid a hand on his shoulder as Ezio smiled at his victory over a knot. Connor gently untied the gag in time for Arno to gasp and shout.  
"Ezio don't it's a-" and then the three boys were flung up into the air in nets. "trap." Arno hung his head and sighed in frustration. The three boys in the air thrashed around in the nets trying to right themselves and escape.

Altair let a small smirk creep onto his face as he crept from the bushes to face them all. As soon as they all saw the hooded white figure their movements ceased and Ezio scowled and spat at him like an enraged cat.  
"How dare-a you catch us in nets like animals!" He then flipped Altair off before slumping against the ropes with a childish huff. Altair scowled and pulled back his hood.  
"You were the fools who tried to escape." He then unsheathed his hidden blade and slashed the rope holding Ezio's net up in the air. Ezio fell and groaned as he made contact with the solid earth before he lashed out in another fit of Italian obscene gestures and curses. Altair growled and pushed his foot down on Ezio's back, just enough to hold him still, before he bound the boys wrists together and tied him to Arno, who was still imprisoned against the tree. He then moved on to Edward and pinched his nose as the blond bit his finger through the netting. Altair pinched the boys cheek with a frustrated growl and quickly cut him loose before tying him too to Arno. Connor was last, and for a good reason. The boy was strangely calm. His eyed Altair with dark, almost infinitely deep, brown eyes as he moved closer. Altair cut the boy down and frowned as Connor then quickly flipped onto his belly and threw the netting aside, trying to make a final run for it. Altair was quick to move and ripped the net from underneath Connor's feet. The native child landed with a loud thud and hissed as he scraped his cheek along a rock. Altair shrugged and quickly tied him onto the other children.

The group sat in a huddle by the tree and Altair scowled, running a hand through his short, dark brown hair and tugging on it slightly. The children all sat with scowls and pouts on their small chubby faces and Altair quickly drew his phone to take a snap shot before sending it to the parents. He was definitely making sure they knew what their sons had been up to. After a quick message to all their parents he was met with varying degrees of replies. Connor's father, Haytham was first to reply, followed by Arno's father, then Edward's mother and then finally, Giovanni, Ezio's father.

Haytham Kenway: Tell the boy he is to have his bow and arrows confiscated, and his mother will be hearing about this. I am dearly sorry for any trouble he has caused. I will be sending an employee of mine to pick him up and his godfather. Many thanks.

Charles Dorian: Thank you for the notice. Arno will be punished I can assure you. I will have an associate of mine pick him up at the agreed time.

Linette Kenway: I am so very sorry Mr Ahad. The boy will get what's coming to him. I'll send a family friend to pick him up at four, Bernard has been caught up in business with a few of the farmers we rent land to. So sorry again!

Giovanni Auditore: He did what? How on earth did they manage that? That's my boy. His uncle will pick him up later but I am sorry for the trouble he's caused. Still, it is quite funny that four four year old children escaped your masterful watch Altair!

Altair rolled his eyes at Giovanni's message and locked his phone before tucking it back between the folds of his robes. He glowered down at the children for a moment before he untied Arno and tied them in a long row- like his prisoners. With a harsh tug he lead them onwards through the bushes, and back the way they had came, and back towards the prison of a daycare centre. The children followed with their feet dragging on the floor in a purposeful attempt to slow the journey down as much as possible. Only with a few harsh tugs and a shout from Altair did they pick their feet up again and walk at a normal pace.

After a few eventful stops, mostly involving the four trying to attack him after pretending they needed to pee, they made it back to the centre, and back to the play prison. Altair was quick to shove them into the pen and shut the gate, clamping the lock shut and tying it closed with rope attached to the mechanically locked door.  
"Put your wrists through the bars." The children did as they were told with frowns and pouts still etched on their faces. Altair quickly sliced his blade through the woven material of the rope and frowned, grabbing hold of Ezio's wrists, which were bound in the black leather of the fake hidden blades. He raised his honey coloured eyes and a single eyebrow.  
"Where did you all get these from?" Edward shifted his blue eyes skyward and turned his head away from the intimidating image of Altair. Ezio shrugged.  
"I had them on when I came in idiota." He muttered lowly but Altair was already prowling towards Edward, his face dark.  
"Care to explain how you picked the lock to my safe?" Edward whistled and fiddled with his hands before Connor frowned.  
"You stole them from him?!" Edward growled at him.  
"Did not! They were just out for the taking!" Altair grumbled beneath his breath and looked at the four of them.

They'd easily managed to escape. All were more athletic than he'd been at their age. And, they'd managed to escape from him, Altair, the Master Assassin. Maybe they could be useful after all. But he needed to test their abilities first. With a grin he walked to the small kitchen and grabbed four cartons of milk and four raisin and oatmeal cookies. He set the tray down inside the pen and sat down in front of the bars, his legs crossed over each other. Slowly, he leant forward.

"What do you kids know about the Brotherhood?"

* * *

 **There! The second chapter is up! The formatting took me about fifty years so hopefully it looks, and reads, a little better on the computer screen now? Let me know please and let me know of any errors you find!**

 **All reviews, favourites and follows are greatly appreciated!**

 **Spookworm**


	3. Chapter 3

As it turned out, the kids actually knew that their parents worked for the Brotherhood. Although Connor's father was the mediator between their rivals, Templar Industries, they seemed to know little about what their parents actually did in these jobs. Apparently Ezio's father, Giovanni, had told the poor boy that he was a secret, undercover agent, looking for fake pasta in the underground of the world. Altair had to resist the urge to laugh at that. The fact that the boy would believe something as ridiculous as that just tickled him right to the very core- and not much could caused Altair to want to openly laugh. Arno had a small idea, though just thought that his father was your normal, average businessman. Edward had no clue, nor did he really seem to care what his parents did outside of caring for his every whim and need. They were, in fact, in charge of stock markets within the business. He found the children's lack of insight expected. Most parents would want to shelter their children from the harsh reality that was the murdering of Templar's to create their own unconquerable peace for the world. Children wouldn't be able to understand the concept of peace, nor good or evil. Their concept of good or evil was probably a dragon who imprisoned a princess in a fairy tale, and the good the knight who rode a white steed to save her. So, Altair strayed away from the explanation of the Templar Order and good or evil, and stuck to the more practical side that came with the title of Assassin.

The children had taken to running and doing forward rolls while making swishing and clanging noises for fake swords. Their first lesson was going to be difficult to coordinate, and that much became obvious to Altair as he watched them play with the heavy wooden swords. Edward grinned as he swung the sword, smacking Ezio across the back with the flat of the pretend blade. Ezio shouted in pain and clawed at his back, clutching the fabric of his top to try and ease the stinging sensation left behind from the wood. He huffed and marched up to Altair, tugging on his trouser leg with a pout and dark watery eyes.  
"Signore Ahad! He hit me!" Altair frowned peering across the dirt yard at a smirking Edward, his blue eyes gleaming with mischief and delight at his deed. Altair was quick to give the boy a cold stare before looking back at Ezio.  
"It may hurt but think about how much worse it would be with steel." Ezio looked taken aback and scowled before stomping off, back towards Edward who held his blade up once more for them to begin smacking at each other again.

Altair crossed his arms, walking towards where Arno and Connor were circling each other, gently smacking at each other with the wooden swords. He watched for a moment before stepping in.  
"Hit each other." Arno paused mid swing and looked up at their mentor, his innocent eyes wide.  
"But we are Monsieur Ahad-" Altair raised a single eyebrow and looked at them both sternly.  
"You call those gentle pokes swings and hits? Do you think an enemy will be that soft with you when thrusting the sword into your flesh." Connor and Arno cringed looking as each other before raising their swords and giving each other stronger blows to dodge and parry. Arno hissed as Connor landed a hard blow to his upper arm but returned it with a swipe at the Native's leg. Altair's eyes followed their movements and he hissed, forcing them to stop.  
"Legs. Spread them apart to balance you weight a little better." The boys did as they were told and he continued to observe for a few more minutes before taking himself back towards where Ezio and Edward were supposed to be sparring. The two boys had taken to grappling with each other on the floor, throwing tiny fisted punches at either of their faces. Altair growled and stalked towards them. He picked the two youngsters up by their collars, one in each hand, and heaved them into the air as they flailed around like wet fish.

Altair scowled at the two boys, his honey coloured eyes flashing dangerously as he watched them slow and come to a halt, panting with exertion.  
"This is a sparring yard, not a place for both of you to try and re-enact WWE wrestling moves." Arno and Connor snickered at the two being scolding, hiding their grins behind the palms of their tiny hands. Ezio grumbled, huffing before launching his foot towards Edward's smug little face. Altair easily moved the two of them further apart and sighed. Edward scowled throwing a punch towards the Italian.  
"I didn't do anything we weren't supposed to be doing! Your just a puff!" Edward crossed his arms smugly and Ezio growled lowly.  
"Your the mingherlino you idiota!" The young Italian's face was a picture of arrogance and Edward shouted, squirming to get hold of the other boy. Altair held them both steadfast and peered at his watch over the two wriggling children in his hands. It was nearly time for the young boys to be picked up.

"You two, collect the equipment for me?" Connor and Arno nodded, laughing as they collected the small wooden swords up and the cones they used to make makeshift rings. Whistling as he walked, he took the two young boys back into the centre, placing them on opposite sides of the room in small confined play pens. He held the doors open for Arno and Connor to rush back in, their arms full of cones and swords from the yard. The two were more than happy to spend their time stacking cones and placing them in the cupboards, and figuring out how to put the swords up on the racks.

Altair had the four of them sit in a small circle when they had calmed themselves, and finished tiding up for the day. Connor's grumpy mood seemed to have evaporated as the day progressed, and the native boy seemed to be a little more open towards the other boys. Ezio, although he and Edward were still feuding, was a little more comfortable with the others, despite his own arrogance shinning through at times, he seemed to be fitting in well. Edward was going to need some more work, but he had spirit, even despite his severely lacking respect and discipline. Arno was a sweet boy, if not a little shy sometimes, although he had heard the boy mention a crush he had on a certain girl at his play date group- Altair hoped it worked out for the poor kid. Despite his years of immense training to be cold and distant, he found the corners of his lips twitching, turning up slightly in a small smile. They had grown on him, despite his initial hate for all humans young and tiny. The boys all smiled, looking at him. Altair gave them all a cold stare before lifting a tray out from behind his back. Their eyes lit up with delight.

Cookies and milk. Oh yes, he knew exactly how to win them over, and exactly how to play them.

He watched them munch on the sweet treats, guzzling milk like starving animals, crumbs falling onto his immaculate floor. At least he had a cleaner. He didn't want to have to clean this place before going home. The electric buzzer for the magnetic door told him that the guardians and parents had arrived, and it also told him, that all hell was about to break loose.

Altair held the button to open the door and watched as a fairly tall gentlemen walked in, another, taler one following behind with a wary, analytic gaze, a hood was pulled over his head, obscuring his features. The first was fairly well groomed, a bushy mustache hung on his top lip and dark hair pulled back into a low pony tail. His blue eyes were sharp and cold as he sneered, spotting Connor sitting amongst the others.  
"We're here to pick up Mr Kenway's son. The boy in the blue shirt." His voice was rather harsh and held little warmth. Altair frowned, tapping his foot against the floor.  
"And just who are you two?" The man sniffed, obviously unamused.  
"We are his guardians when Haytham is unavailable. My name is Charles Lee." He offered his hand and shook Altair's, abruptly severing the courtesy as he stalked towards the poor boy. His eyes were dark with something akin to hate as he leaned down over a scowling Connor. "I'll have you now your father is most displeased with you Connor." The small native boy growled leaning up to face the Englishman with a twisted snarl.  
"I don't care whether he is displeased or not. I am not. Going. With. You." Charles' scowl dipped even deeper as he gritted his teeth.  
"It wasn't a question boy. You will be coming with us, like it or not." Connor was quick to get up and run. Heading for the other side of the room. Altair never even saw the other man move, but as quickly as Connor had ran, he halted, held in the arms of the taller sharper faced gentleman.

Connor squirmed in his captor's arms and swivelled around, aiming a tiny balled fist at the man's nose. The little fist hit with a small thump and the man chuckled, a deep rich laugh that echoed around the room. The man was dressed in a sleek black leather trench coat and loose black trousers with a dark red shirt- a small red cross on the pocket of his coat told Altair enough, but he kept silent. Connor paused and pulled the man's black hood down before a smile almost split his face in two.  
"Uncle Shay!" The boy wrapped his arms around Shay's neck and peered up at him with doe like eyes. "When did you get back? You have to tell me all about your adventures! Oh! And the animals! You said that Canada has beavers! What are they like? Is there wolves? Ista says wolves are every where in Canada!" Shay grinned at his god-son, ruffling the boys choppy hair with a large hand.  
"Oh there were lots of them. I can tell ya that!" Charles huffed and smacked his hand on the button to the door before swooping in and tugging Connor out of the Irishman's arms. The boy protested and kicked out at the Englishman, less than impressed about being manhandled. Shay sighed before shaking Altair's hand.  
"Sorry to have bothered ya lad. The boy doesn't seem to like Charles very much, though most can't fathom why. I personally think its pretty obvious. Sorry for the racket, well be seeing you again soon no doubt." He then waved to the other kids with a smile that crinkled the scar over his eye. The sounds of Connor's shouts disappeared as Shay once again plucked the boy from Charles' arms, a mischievous grin making the other growl and huff.

Altair had been showing the boys his scars, upon Ezio and Edward's insistence, when the door buzzed once again. A man clad in black leather and a billowing coat threw the door open, his thick boots thudding as he walked into the day care. All the kids, but Edward had the decency to back away from the man. His imposing figure was clad in leather and belts, with assortments of things clicked into them. A large hat with a feather shadowed his eyes and a thick black beard covered his chin and majority of his cheeks. Edward stood up and sprinted over, jumping up at the man's legs.  
"Thatch! I can't believe ma and pa sent you!" Thatch grinned a wide toothy smile at the blond child jumping up and down in front of him. The pirate wannabe hoisted the boy up easily and winked.  
"I thought you might want to help me out with the tours on the Queen Anne this afternoon. You can recite the tour from memory you've been that many times lad!" Edward's eyes lit up as he nodded enthusiastically.  
"You mean it!" Thatch gave him a nod. "Yes! Can I wear the captain's hat and turn the wheel? Please Thatch!" The bearded man laughed, a hearty sound, and nodded again.  
"Of course you can lad!" He turned to Altair. "Thank you for having the boy. I'll make sure he gets home safely." Altair nodded, holding the door open as the two began singing 'What do we do with the drunken sailor?' on their way to Thatch's car.

An urgent banging on the door startled the small group of them left in the centre, and Altair was quickly on his feet and striding to the door. Another urgent knock made his eyebrow twitch in annoyance, and he swiftly slammed the button to the magnetic lock. The door was promptly pushed open as Arno's father, Charles, came swooping in. His eyes were dark, furious almost, as he pulled a hand through his dishevelled hair. Arno shrunk back as his father stormed into the place, fury leaking from every step.  
"You, young man, are in deep trouble. I will not embarrass you in front of your friend but when we get home we are having a serious conversation Arno. I hope you didn't want to play with that new toy you got, because you are grounded." Arno shrunk back further behind Ezio, who inched to the side to avoid the older gentleman's wrath.  
"Papa I'm sorry..." Arno's eyes glanced at Ezio, "But they made me do it!" He pointed an accusing finger at Ezio. The Italian boy growled.  
"We did no such thing signore!"

Charles rubbed at his temples, irritated and somewhat pale. Altair frowned, moving to Charles' side in an instant.  
"Mr Dorian? Are you sure you are well?" Charles gave him a weary smile.  
"Yes, I am fine. I had a small accident at work today. I've not felt particularly well since it happened." Arno was quick to rush to his father's side.  
"Papa! Are you alright?!" Altair gave the French boy a small, reserved smile as he gave Charles a pat on the back.  
"Your father will be fine. I'm sure he's been worried sick about you Arno." The blue eyed boy had burst into tears long ago and his puffy red cheeks were sticky with the salty water. Charles sighed and gently wiped the tears away with a tissue.  
"Come along Arno. Lets go home." Arno, clutching his golden pocket watch, nodded, sniffling, before hugging his father and walking out of the day care with a small smile.

Altair was quick to turn on Ezio once Arno and Charles had left.  
"Next time, don't go pulling Arno into your schemes." Ezio gave out a chuckle, rolling his eyes and leaning backwards like a cocky teenager.  
"He went along with it. Its not my fault." Altair gave him a wolfish grin.  
"Oh? Why don't you explain that to your mother Mr Auditore?" Ezio paled, swallowing stiffly as he looked to the door.

As Altair said, his mother was stood in the cloak room, her foot snapping against the tiles in the expensive stilettos she so loved. Her dark eyes were blazing as she pushed the door open, Altair's hand pushing the button to allow her in. Ezio bowed his head flicnhing as Maria Auditore's heels snapped against the soft flooring. Once she reached her second son, she crossed her arms over her chest, raising an eyebrow in silent anger. Ezio looked up, quickly averting his eyes with a pout. Maria was quick to snap.  
"Ezio Auditore! Just what do you think you were doing, hm?! You have worried your father sick and not to mention called him out of his meeting with the Borgia family! I also hear that you dragged three other boys into your little shenanigan. I am absolutely furious with you giovanotto!" Ezio was shuffling his feet with an angry scowl as she turned to Altair, "Mr Ahad. I am very sorry for his behaviour. Do not worry about it. I will make sure it does not happen again." Altair felt the corners of his lips curl at the corners. He gave Maria a solemn nod.  
"Its quite alright Mrs Auditore. After the incident they were all well behaved. I think it was just the new surroundings. Being away from their families for the first time can also be a struggle." He felt the glare burning the back of his head and he turned to Ezio, grinning inwardly. Maria huffed before hurrying Ezio along and to the door.  
"Thank you for your kind words, but I know he can be a pain. He gets it from his padre. Thank you for looking after him. Ciao Mr Ahad." Altair waved them away and to their car.

Pacing the rooms of the small day care he had been forced to take over, Altair found a strange comfort in the brightly painted garish walls. Sighing, he turned with his hands on his hips. Toys were laid across the floor. Paint smears littered the carpets and window sills and the draws containing the supplies for the day care were thrown across the room. He didn't even remember them getting hold of paints. As he looked at the room, his honey eyes dimmed and his hands fell from his hips. Growling, he began picking up stuffed toys, trucks and pirate ships. With a groan he dropped them into the large toy chest. And he had to do all this again tomorrow. How did parents even do this? He wasn't cut out for this job...not in the slightest.

* * *

 **Sorry people but this is the end of this one! Maybe I'll do a teenager one at some point, but for now this is well and truly finished!**

 **I thank you all for reading this and reviewing, favouriting and following! Feel free to point out any errors you find for me and I will be sure to rectify them!**

 **Spookworm.**


End file.
